ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
War Game
Story The next day, there is a war game in the Danger Room, which was designed as a canyon at night. The mission is capture the flag, each team was assigned six members, and they each have a flag belt. The team that takes all of the opponent team’s flags first wins. The first team is Scott, Kitty, Berzerker, Rogue, Sunspot, the boy with darkish skin, and Cannonball. They all have blue flags. The second team is John, Wolfsbane, the girl Sunspot flirted with, a younger boy named Multiple, Iceman, Kurt, and Tabitha. They have all red flags. The teams go to opposite sides of the room, as John’s team hides behind a canyon boulder. John: Alright. We need a leader. Bobby: I’ll be the leader. I’m pretty good with commands. Tabitha: I’d listen to you, ice boy. Wolfsbane: Shut up, both of you! Kurt: I agree. I think John should be the leader. John: Me? No, I think that one of you should. Multiple: I heard what you did. You seem like a strong, smart guy. You can do it. Tabitha: Agreed. Though I did like you better when you were blue. John: (Sighs) Alright. What are your powers? I only know Kurt’s and Bobby’s. Multiple: I can make clones of myself. Tabitha: I can make little bombs. You can call me Boom Boom. Wolfsbane: I can turn into a dog, and a werewolf like creature. John: Okay. And we don’t know the other team. Ugh! I need to think. I need a view of the battlefield. (John activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down.) Grey Matter: Really? I wanted Jetray to fly up there! Ugh, doesn’t matter. Kurt, take me up to the top of this canyon. Kurt: Oh, uh, sure. (Kurt picks Grey Matter up, and teleports. They land on top of a rock.) What do you think? Grey Matter: Hm. (He looks at the field, as he remembers a canyon where an army of clones marching the field, with ships in the air firing down at Battle Droids.) Got it! Take me back down. (Kurt picks him up, and teleports back down.) Okay, guys! Here’s the plan. End Scene The buzzer goes off, indicating the beginning of the exercise. Scott: Alright, team! Let’s go! (Scott, Rogue, Kitty, Sunspot, Berzerker and Cannonball follow, as they go out into the open. They are surprised to see an army of Multiple Clones waiting for them.) Kitty: Jamie?! That’s a shock. Rogue: I guess he thinks he can hold us off. Scott: It doesn’t look like any of them have the flag, which means only the original has it. Let’s charge through them. Sunspot: Got it. Sunspot’s body lights up, his body being covered in black molten rock. He charges down, followed by Cannonball, launching himself into the air with his spiraling powers. Berzerker fires a stream of electricity at the Multiple clones, zapping a good section of them. Scott fires his lasers, knocking down several clones. Cannonball tears through the clones like a missile, and pulls back to the air. Sunspot knocks back several clones, and the clones start to pull back. Scott: Careful. They’ve got something planned. Boom Boom: Fire in the hole! (Scott looks up, and sees Jetray carrying Boom Boom. Boom Boom drops dozens of yellow firecrackers, and they explode all over the area.) Scott: Look out! Scatter! Cannonball flies away, landing behind a canyon wall. Then, he’s hit by a freeze ray, and he falls over. Bobby comes up to him, and takes his flag. Bobby: Sorry, but you are out! Kitty phases through a rock, hiding from the firecrackers. Kitty: Whew! That was close! Kurt: (Teleporting in, scaring her.) Not as close as this! (Kurt takes her flag, then teleports away.) Kitty: Darn it! Sunspot is on the other side of the canyon, away from the others. Then, a brown furred dog appears, and tears the flag off of Sunspot. Sunspot: What? Wolfsbane! (Wolfsbane turns back into human form.) Wolfsbane: Sorry, sweet cheeks. But you’ve been duped today. Aaaagghhh! (Wolfsbane falls to the ground, and Rogue was standing behind her, without her glove on.) Rogue: Ugh. I feel like a dog has licked my brain. (She takes Wolfsbane flag.) Sunspot: Go get them. Rogue: Right. (Rogue turns into a dog, and she runs off, going around the outskirts of the field.) Scott and Berzerker were sheltered under some rocks, watching the firecrackers dropping and exploding. Berzerker: Between those and Multiple, we can’t get through. Scott: Multiple can’t move with these as well. Can you handle the firecrackers? Berzerker: You’ve got it. Berzerker goes out, shooting electricity into the air, hitting the firecrackers in midair and causing them to explode in midair. Scott comes out, and aiming a shot at Jetray. He fires, when a freeze ray comes out of nowhere, countering it. Scott turns, seeing Bobby on top of a canyon wall. Bobby: Hey there! Ready to play ball? Bobby fires a freeze ray at Scott, and Scott counters with his laser. Then, Kurt teleports in, kicking Scott from behind. Kurt: Better luck next time, agh! (Kurt is hit by electricity, and he falls to the ground. Scott turns, and takes Kurt’s flag.) Scott: Better luck next time. (Scott looks up, seeing Jetray going to land with Boom Boom. Bobby fires a freeze ray at him, and Scott dodges. He sees the Multiple clones gathering around, regrouping.) Keep Iceman busy! I’m going after Multiple while he’s busy. (Scott runs off. Berzerker fires electricity, blocking Bobby’s attack.) Jetray puts Boom Boom down on the canyon wall, and reverts. Boom Boom: Alright. Now what? John: (Looks around, seeing the battle field.) From the looks of it, Scott and Berzerker are the only ones left. You cover Multiple, I’m going to assist Bobby. (John runs off, heading towards Bobby.) Boom Boom: Alright little guy! Let’s have some fun. Scott fires his laser at Multiple, who was working on dodging. Boom Boom throws firecrackers from the canyon top, causing explosions around Scott. Scott fires back at Boom Boom, holding them off. Multiple merges with all the clones, and hides behind a rock. Multiple: (Panting) Whew! This is intense! Need to take a breather. (Then, Multiple sees a dog coming up to him.) Wolfsbane? What are you doing here? You should be trying to get to Scott. (The dog then bites the flag, tearing it off.) What are you doing? (The dog then turns into Rogue.) Rogue: Don’t believe everything you see. (Rogue runs off.) Boom Boom continues to throw firecrackers, as Rogue in dog form approaches. She quickly overtakes Boom Boom, tearing her flag off. Boom Boom: No! (Rogue then turns back into a human, waving at Scott.) Scott: Rogue! You’re alright! Rogue: Yeah. Now, we have to get John next. He and Bobby are all that’s left. John makes it over to Bobby, who was deadlocked with Berzerker. John: Need a hand? Bobby: Always! (John activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down.) Spitter: Not who I was going for, but that’s okay. Spitter spits slime at Berzerker, hitting him. Berzerker then electrocutes himself with his powers, and he falls to the ground. Iceman fires his freeze ray, freezing Berzerker’s lower body. Spitter hits the Omnitrix. Fasttrack: Fasttrack! Fasttrack dashes down the canyon, approaching Berzerker. He wakes up, seeing Fasttrack on the approach. Berzerker shoots electricity, extending across the ground. Fasttrack is hit and stunned, but his momentum keeps him tumbling forward. Berzerker breaks the ice and dodges, as Fasttrack crashes into the canyon on the other side, reverting. Berzerker: Now to take his flag. Bobby: Don’t forget about me! (Berzerker turns in time to counter Bobby’s freeze ray with hie electricity.) John: Ugh. (John was upside down, against a rock. He gets up.) That wasn’t fun. Can’t believe I’m missing Ultimate John. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) ChamAlien: ChamAlien! (ChamAlien turns invisible, and starts crawling towards the distracted Berzerker. Then, he hears a bark, and sees a dog approaching.) What are you doing? You’re going to get caught. (The dog then turns into a werewolf like creature, standing on two legs. She then pounces and hits ChamAlien, biting into him.) Aaaagggh! (ChamAlien turns visible.) Scott fires a laser blast at Bobby, hitting him and knocking him down. Rogue jumps off ChamAlien, as Berzerker zaps him with electricity. ChamAlien screams, and reverts. Rogue reverts to human. Rogue: Not so tough now, are you? John: So, it was you. Scott: You’ve got nowhere to run now. It’s better if you surrender. John: (Looks up to the sky, and smiles.) Sorry, but I’ve got one more play left. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Mummy Dusk: Eh, close enough. (Mummy Dusk stretches his arm up towards the sky, Scott firing a laser at it. It only tears part of it, and Mummy Dusk grabs an ice path that was in the air. Iceman was enveloped in ice, creating the ice path and seemingly flying. Mummy Dusk pulls himself up to the path, and slides down to catch up with Iceman.) Iceman: Nice recovery. Mummy Dusk: I did have some help. Scott fires his laser blasts at them, trying to hit Iceman. Berzerker shoots electricity at the ice path, and it travels across, electrocuting Iceman. He stops building the path, and the two start to fall, when Mummy Dusk hits the Omnitrix. Big Chill: Big Chill! (Big Chill catches Iceman, and lowers him to the ground. The two of them were now facing the opposition.) Ready for a cold experience? Iceman: Ready and willing. Big Chill: Then hold on. (Hits Omnitrix) Ultimate Big Chill: Ultimate Big Chill! (Ultimate Big Chill breathes his ice flames at the group, who jump and dodge, Rogue to the left, and Scott and Berzerker to the right. A giant glacier forms between the two groups.) You take Rogue. Iceman: No problem. (Rogue was on the ground from jumping, as Iceman hits her with a freeze ray, pinning her hands to the ground. She struggles, but can’t break free. Iceman comes and takes her flag.) Game over. Ultimate Big Chill flies to face Scott and Berzerker, firing his ice flames again. Scott and Berzerker dive out of the way, and another glacier separates them. Ultimate Big Chill lands, and hits the Omnitrix. Ditto: Ditto! (Ditto splits into two, as each clone goes to face one of the foes.) Scott fires a laser at Ditto, and he splits to dodge. He then forms a total of five clones. Ditto 1: 1 through 3, charge! (Three Dittos charge forward. Scott fires his laser to keep them away, as well as punching and kicking them. Ditto 4 launches Ditto 5 into the air, and he comes down, hitting Scott from above and pinning him to the ground. One of the other clones grabs his belt.) Ditto 3: Victory! (The others cheer.) Berzerker shoots electricity at Ditto, but Ditto splits into two, dodging. Ditto 7 runs to Ditto 6, and Ditto 6 throws 7 into the air, where he splits into 8 more clones. Berzerker raises his arms, prepared to attack, when a Ditto curled up like a ball is thrown at him, hitting him in the gut. The Dittos in the air then dog pile him, and they take his flag. Xavier: This war game is over. The winner is John’s team! (The simulation of the Danger Room fades, and the Dittos remerge, and John reverts.) End Scene John and Bobby join up with the others, being congratulated by John’s strategy. Boom Boom: Not bad, blue boy! Nice come back once you saw the plan was failing. (The others had gathered around, and Jean and Scott were conversing with each other.) Scott: What are you thinking? Jean: The Professor asked for me to help him regain his memories, but I want to see his limits too. (Jean approaches John.) Not bad out there. How’d you think up a plan like that? John: Oh, I remembered a past battle, a war. I based my strategy off that. Jean: So you’re regaining your memory. John: Slowly. Jean: Good. In that case, I’d like to challenge you to a war game, to see how smart you really are. John: Hm, I accept. Who decides the teams? Jean: We will. We each get to choose our own team. John: In that case, I’d like to keep the team I had today. Our battle will be tomorrow. Jean: Sounds good. Wolfsbane: Uh, John. I don’t want to participate again. I don’t like this kind of thing. John: Oh. Understood. Kitty, (Kitty turns her head in response) would you fill the gap in the team? Kitty: What? Me? Uh, sure. John: Great. See you tomorrow, Jean. Characters John's Team *John Smith *Kurt *Iceman *Boom Boom *Wolfsbane *Multiple Enemy Team *Scott *Kitty *Rogue *Cannonball *Berzerker *Sunspot Others *Jean *Professor Xavier (voice only) Aliens *Grey Matter (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Jetray) *Jetray *Spitter (accidental transformation) *Fasttrack *ChamAlien *Mummy Dusk (accidental transformation) *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Ditto Trivia *This is the first time John's had accidental transformations since before the mutation. *John's team wins the war game, being challenged to another one. *John slowly pieces together his memory. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: X-Men Arc